Sky Dancers Adventure!
by ISpikedThePunch
Summary: When Queen Skyla gets kidnapped right before the annual Fall Festival, the Sky Dancers must come to her aid! But who is this strange guy who wants to help them? Only one way to find out! BA JS COC


READ ME: ISpikedThePunch here. Let me just say a few things before I start this. I have added on another Sky Dancer. He's a guy and his name is Dart. I know you all hate self-insertations, but this isn't one, I am a girl, thank you, and I just thought I would even out the boy-girl ratio. Okay? Capiche? Thank you. Also, warning, this can be a very cheesy story at times, meaning: I tried to stay true to the show, so some of the lines rhyme. Hehehe. And does anyone mind if I kill off that stupid green imp, Jumble or Jumbo or something? Yeah hatehisguts. With that said, I'll quit my blathering and shut up and write. Ciao! Oh yeah PS I don't down Sky Dancers. Wish I did.

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

It had been raining for two weeks straight. Six teenagers were cooped up in the High Hope Dance Academy, dancing half-heartedly in a miserable spirit. They were in the middle of a Tunisian Tango when,

"Ouch, Slam, that was my foot!" hissed a dark-haired girl of about sixteen.

"Sorry, Camille," apologized a tall redheaded boy, "I'm way off today."

"We've all been off," commented Angelica, as she was swung around by her dancing partner, a blue-eyed boy with dark hair. He dipped her, and made to pull her into a pirouette, but her unruly blonde hair got in her face and she stumbled. She attempted fiddling with the bow that was holding it up, but she just sighed in frustration. She looked at her partner.

"Dart, we're getting no where. Maybe all of us switching partners wasn't one of my more brilliant plans?" she asked.

"Yeah, Angelica, I think you might be right." The last girl added, " Breeze, no offense, but I don't think we have that dancing magic together like you and Angelica get." She gave a tiny shrug, a twirled her black hair nervously, hoping she hadn't offended her friend.

"None taken." Replied the tan, dark haired boy, with a smile. "Jade, you rock, but I'm not sure we make the perfect team- like Camille and Dart."

Said boy slumped down into a nearby chair, running his fingers through his hair boredly. "But even with our normal partners, we're off! It's this rain! We're stuck here! I mean come on, we've been working on this all day!" Dart said.

"Yeah," Breeze agreed, "rain can be a major pain!"

"Let's take five, okay? Maybe we just need a break." Suggested Camille, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long swig.

"Nah," said Slam, "I think it's us being cooped up here all this while that's cramping our style. Am I right, bros?"

The two boys nodded their agreement.

"Well, if that's the case, what's going to get our act back on track?" asked Angelica, doing an impressive flip and landing on her feet.

"Maybe we could have a movie night!" Suggested Jade, "I mean, just here, at the Academy! Ooh, we could rent some scary movies, buy some popcorn, I'll bake cookies-"

"No can do. The roads are blocked, remember?" sighed Dart, pulling out a chair for Angelica. She thanked him and sat down. The group sat in a low-spirited silence for a moment.

"Oh, Angelica, your bow is halfway undone! Let me fix that for you, girlfriend." Said Camille kindly, walking over to fix the other girl's messy hair do. Jade and Slam broke into a bored game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. She had just won for the third time out of five, when Breeze suddenly said,

"I've got it!"

"You've got what, precisely?" asked Angelica dryly.

Breeze grinned at her, "Let's go to the Wingdom! We haven't been in a week and a half! And it almost never rains there!"

"Dude…why didn't I think of that?" asked Dart.

"Well, my good man, it's to be expected. Not every man can claim to even compare to my extensive genius, my superb brilliance, my boundless intelligence, knowledge, my sharp wit. Not to mention my dazzling good looks, my stunning conversational skills, my manner, my charm-"

"Your ego?" Smirked Angelica, giving him a playful smack upside the head.

"You wound me, my lady?" he joked in a cheesy voice. She gave him a smile and turned, walking away to follow the others. He put a hand on the spot where she had touched him, and let out a deep breath. Smiling to himself, he caught up to the others, who had just reached Dame Skyla's office. Slam raised his hand and knocked.

"Yo, Dame Skyla! Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?" called a feminine voice.

"Wire-" Slam began, but the door swung up to reveal the dance teacher they all knew and loved. She smiled at them.

"My Sky Dancers? To what do I owe the occasion?" she asked.

Camille stepped forward. While she was explaining their plight to Dame Skyla, Jade noticed Slam muttering to himself,

"I said 'wire' and she's supposed to say 'wire who?' and then I'm supposed to go, 'wire you waiting to open the door for your favorite frequent fliers?'…man, I never get to tell my jokes…" he grumbled. While Jade was appalled at the tackiness of his lame joke, she gave him a grin. He shrugged and smirked, then waggled his eyebrows at her. She gave him a 'Pay-Attention-Or-You'll-Be-Sorry-So-Stop-Fooling-With-Me-Copyright 2006' LOOK and turned to see what Skyla was saying.

"Why, that's a wonderful idea! It had been a while since we've been, and the annual Fall Festival is coming up in a few days! It'll be a nice change."

The teenagers gave a small cheer, and they all ran to put away their dancing bags, and met in front of the portal to the Sky Realm three minutes later. Skyla stood there waiting for all six to arrive. Dart and Slam came last, wheezing from running all the way up the many flights of stairs.

"With the power vested in me, as Queen of the Wingdom, I summon my Sky Dancers, to defend my Kingdom!"

The teens joined hands and said in unison, "If it is to be, it's up to me!"

And with that, they transformed into the Sky Dancers, and entered the portal into a completely different world.

Not too far away, in the Netherworld, maniacal laughter could be heard ringing in the air. The miserable, dark, evil place was home to the Sky Dancer's one true enemy: a man who had once been a normal civilian of the Wingdom, but was now the eternal foe of the Sky Realm. A huge, menacing man sat in a round throne in a cold room, conversing with a much slimmer, younger man, who was standing a few feet away, casually looking out of a nearby window. The first man spoke.

"So you're sure this will work, Skystorm? I won't risk any…mistakes by teaming up with you. Everything has to go according to plan!"

The second one replied, "Yes, Skyclone. My plan is to kidnap Skyla the night before the festival. I've bribed the guards. And as soon as I gain the Sky Dancer's trust…they won't know what hit them." A cruel smile marred his otherwise handsome face. He turned from the window to face the fat, green Skyclone, who was looking more like Jabba the Hut every minute.

"So you've got it under control? You don't need my imp patrol?" asked Skyclone, motioning at three imps waiting silently next to the door.

Skystorm made a face of disgust. "I'm perfectly capable of working solo, thank you.." with a flash of his light blonde hair, he was gone.

"Snarl! Muddle! Jumble!" the green man barked. They all jumped to attention, literally, and ended up falling on their faces.

"Yes, sir, boss, man, sir! What does your wretched royalness desire?" Snarl asked annoyingly. Not as annoyingly as Jumble but still.

"Go and watch our new…friend. Make sure things go like they should. If they don't, report to me-immediately! Now, go!"

"Right away!" crooned Mumble.

"We're on the job, oh Kingly Blob!" said Snarl!

"Away we fly, off to spy!" came Jumble's hideous voice.

As an afterthought, Skyclone yelled after them, "And don't get caught!" When they were gone, he cackled hideously to himself. "If this plot hits the right spot, then the new owner of the SkySwirl Stone will be **King** **Skyclone**!" Laughter filled the air once more, and lightning stuck, filling the Netherworld with an even eerier atmosphere than usual.

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

A/N: Sooo, cliffie! ooh exciting! Hehe! You'll all be lovely and review, right? I love it soooo much and I'll thank you all! And give cookies, and candies andall that yummy stuff! Hearts!


End file.
